


Halloween Night at the Office

by k_fandom



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_fandom/pseuds/k_fandom
Summary: It's Halloween night and everyone has somewhere to be except Ritsu who has to work late. He was sure that he was the only one in the office but as it turns out he isn't actually alone.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Halloween Night at the Office

With a heavy sigh Onodera fell forward, letting his head slam down against his desk with a loud thud, resulting in a large stack of books that had been resting precariously on the edge of his desk to go tumbling onto the floor. He didn’t bother to pick them up. He didn’t have the energy, nor did he particularly care. He was the only one left in the department at this late hour anyway, thanks to an author missing her deadline. 

Slowly, he forced himself to sit up, pulling off the sticky note that had stuck to his forehead from somewhere on his desk. 

“Just another hour,” he mumbled groggily. 

If he could just finish this proposal so Takano could review it tomorrow, he could leave satisfied - all be it dead on his feet - that he had put in enough effort for the day. 

As his fingers began typing away, he had to force himself to keep refocusing his mind as it tried to wonder. He was sure everyone else was out having a great time, enjoying their Halloween right now. Not that Onodera had any plans per-say, but that didn’t mean he wanted to work right now. 

Kisa had said he was going to a party with Yokina, which despite his grumbling about the burden of the obligations of dating someone so much younger, they all could tell he was looking forward to it. When Kisa asked Hatori what he was doing, the man had shrugged and simply said that he had made plans with Yoshino – the famous mangaka also known as Chiharu Yoshikawa – who Hatori was editor over and also dating. He had he was making them dinner and then they just planned to stay home and watch scary movies. Mino had left early so he could take his son trick-or-treating. He had worked endlessly all week to make sure he would have the time today and nothing would prevent him from keeping his commitment. 

Onodera had even overheard Yokazawa talking to Takano earlier about his plans tonight. He had only heard part of the conversation, but it seemed like he was seeing someone now and he would be spending the night with his partner, and his partner’s daughter wanted to carve pumpkins together as a family. 

Not that Onodera cared. He had way too much to do anyway. 

The only person he didn’t hear talking about their plans for the night was Takano. He was even asked about it by multiple people throughout the day, but he always managed to dodge the question. Not that Onodera cared. Why should he care what Takano was doing, other than to hope he was busy so he wouldn’t harass him. 

His eyes wandered over to the left-hand corner of his desk; thrown carelessly on top of a messy stack of papers was a pair of car ears on a headband and a clip-on tail. Shaking his head, he looked back at his computer screen. 

It had already been such a long day. 

He had arrived at the office late, after picking up a package for Takano, only to be ambushed by the other editors of _Emerald_ the moment he arrived. He pleaded for this boss to stop them but Takano simply took the package from him and walked over to his desk, leaving Onodera at the mercy of Kisa and Mino, while Hatori held him down. 

Why was he assaulted? So they could draw whiskers and color the tip of his nose black. Mino put the cat ears on Onodera’s head while Kisa clipped the tail onto his belt before they stepped back to ask Takano his opinion. He shared with a smirk and said, “very fitting. Now get back to work.”

It wasn’t until after they had let go of him and returned to their own desks that he noticed that all the other men had similar accessories. Mino had orange ears and a striped black and orange tail. Kisa had big floppy grey ears and a fluffy, bunny tail. Hatori had large, pointed, red ears with a bushy, red tail. Even Takano had a pair of brown and black, spotted, dog ears. 

Apparently, they had decided to dress up together for Halloween, and without telling him. Because they all knew Onodera would have refused anyway. 

Onodera was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt the spine of a book smack him in the head. “Oi, Onodera!” 

He shrunk down, reaching up, and placed his hands on top his now aching skull. “Ow! Takano-san I thought you…” 

He was forcefully interrupted by the tall, dark-haired man’s lips pressed against his. Onodera’s eyes widened as he scrambled to get away. Pushing his chair back, the wheels hit the pile of books he had left on the floor, causing him to go tumbling backwards and land on the floor with a thud. 

“Ow…” He let his body fall limp on the uncomfortable pile of books. “Takano-san…why are you still here? I thought you left.” 

“No,” was his simple reply as he stepped over Onodera and the pile of books, making his way to his desk. “You should clean up that mess. Someone might get hurt.” 

Onodera glared at his boss, his eye twitching as he rolled over with a grunt and sat up onto his knees so he could start gathering the books. _“Why,”_ he emphasized the word. “Why are you still here?” 

“I might ask you the same question,” he countered, looking over at his employee with intimidating brown eyes that hid in the shadows of his hair and glasses. “Why are _you_ still here, Onodera?” 

Onodera slammed the freshly stacked pile of books on his desk, turning to glare at him once more. “You know exactly why I am here late. My manuscript was late so I had to stay, on top of that, I was late because I had to pick up _your_ package. And I have to finish that proposal _you_ assigned me for tomorrow’s meeting.” 

Takano leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on his desk as he opened a book. “No need to work yourself to death on that proposal. The meeting was pushed back to next week.” 

Onodera’s fist clenched as he stared at the man in shock. “What...When did you find this out.” 

“This afternoon.” He turned a page in his book. 

“What? I’ve been working hard all day, just to have to stay late to work on this proposal, and you didn’t think to tell me I had more time?” 

“Must have slipped my mind.” 

That was the last straw. In rage, Onodera picked up the nearest book and went to throw it at the demon editor-in-chief but stopped when he noticed what the man was reading. It wasn’t shojo manga, it was a hard cover book. He wasn’t working.

“Is that Usami Akihiko’s new book?” His anger had left him as fast as it had boiled up. 

Takano hummed in agreement. 

“You’re reading literature? You’re not here to work?” 

The editor-in-chief pulled the book down just enough to look at Onodera with his typical, unreadable expression. “As someone who stalked me in high school, checking out all the same books I read after me, you should know what I like to read.” 

Onodera blushed furiously as he sat back down at his computer, refusing to look back in Takano’s direction. _Why did he have to bring up something so embarrassing?_

“I needed something to read while I waited for you to finish work.” 

Despite his original goal, the editor found himself looking back over at his boss. “Why are you waiting for me? You should just go home already.” 

“I wanted to spend time with you.” 

Onodera could feel the color returning to his cheeks. _How was he able to say things like that so easily?_ He watched as Takano stood up, setting his book down. He walked over to Onodera’s desk and before Onodera realized what he was doing and could prevent it, his boss spun Onodera’s chair around to face him, placing his hand on either side of the editor as he leaned in close to him. 

“Ta-Takano-san!” Onodera stuttered as he tried to roll his chair away and duck under Takano’s arms, but Takano simply moved his foot onto the legs of the chair to halt his progress. 

“Onodera.” 

“No, I can’t tonight. I should just get this proposal done anyway.” Onodera began to ramble, his nerves from being in such close proximity with this man filling him with anxiety. 

“Onodera,” Takano repeated, but it fell on deaf ears. 

“Plus, I’m exhausted. I’m just going to collapse when I get home, and sleep. You should too, you know. You look…” 

“Onodera.” Takano tried to interrupt unsuccessfully. 

“…completely beat. So just go home. Don’t mind me, I’ll get…”

“Ritsu!” 

Onodera jumped, looking up into the deep brown eyes above him. Takano used his first name so rarely. Why did the sound of his voice saying that name make his heart beat so fast? The intensity in Takano’s eye could burn a hole straight through him. 

“Ristu,” he repeated softer, leaning in and brushing his lips across Onodera’s, and Onodera surprised even himself that he didn’t pull away. “Come home with me. Stay the night. I want to spend time with you.” 

Then those lips pressed against his once again and Onodera felt like his heart was about to burst from his chest. He wanted to push him away, reject his offer firmly. But he did none of that. Instead he found his arms slowly and shyly reaching up and wrapping around the editor-in-chief’s neck. 

Takano moaned softly, reaching one hand up into Onodera’s hair as his large hands cupped the back of his lover’s head. 

“Come home with me?” he asked again in a breathy whisper between soft longing kisses. 

Onodera never spoke his answer, but his hands gripped onto the fabric of the older man’s shirt, allowing him to slip his tongue into Onodera’s mouth. Takano smiled into the kiss, pulling Onodera to stand up so he could properly wrap his arms around the editor and hold him close. 

He knew that meant he had won. 


End file.
